


His Smile

by frosty600



Series: Alternatively Verse [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: But a baby version, Hannibal Lecter Being Hannibal Lecter, He's still a teenager, M/M, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Some Fluff, Will being awkward, and a little shy, potential new kink discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosty600/pseuds/frosty600
Summary: It was a purely accidental meeting, the way Hannibal remembered it. The day it happened. The day he realized that he thought more of the raggedy rumpled freshmen than a mere toy. For what did the happiness of a toy matter to its master?Follows on from The Day He Met Him
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Alternatively Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005699
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... I decided to make this into a series.  
> Who's surprised? Not me. These two just demand to be written lol.  
> You know I never intend for these things to be mostly from Hannibal's point of view. And yet. This just like the first is mostly from his point of view.  
> I dunno why. They won't all be. I have some rough plans ;) 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this little ficlet. That's supposed to be 2 chapters long. if these two boys decide to cooperate this time. lol.

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a purely accidental meeting, the way Hannibal remembered it. The day it happened. The day he realized that he thought more of the raggedy rumpled freshmen than a mere toy. For what did the happiness of a toy matter to its master?

It didn’t, of course. Even at the young age of 17. Hannibal had broken his fair share of _toys_. Had encouraged darker tendencies and violence in others for the mere amusement of it. For the break in the boredom their lives as they fleetingly brushed his provided. The shape they were in after he was done with them didn’t concern him.

And yet. On that day. He’d been arrested on the spot. All thoughts of his previous task forgotten as he watched the rumpled boy that he’d barely known for little over a week as he played with a scrawny malnourished mutt. His eyes glued to the bright delighted smile on the younger boy’s cherubic face.

His breath firmly lodged in his throat as he memorized the curve of that smile.

One he hadn’t had the pleasure of seeing grace the boy’s face before. A smile that, unlike the endearingly shy and nervous smiles he’d been graced with. Lit the boy’s face up like he couldn’t believe.

It should concern him. It should disquiet him how easily that smile affected him.

And yet. That boy, his smile. He wanted it directed at him. He wanted to be the cause of that obvious delight in Will.

A joy inspired by nothing more than a simple game of fetch with a mutt that was no doubt covered in fleas and who knew what else. He watched with a covetous hunger as Will pet the dog expression still lit up with that smile.

How he wanted it. Craved it. It was just a smile and yet. Despite how shortly they’d been acquainted, Hannibal knew that it was so much more. During their brief acquaintance, Will was like a wild animal. One primed to bolt at the slightest provocation or hint that he was being played for a fool by the older boy.

Forever prepped for the other shoe to drop or the knife to slam home in his back. Betrayal something he expected. And yet he hoped enough to allow Hannibal to coax him closer with kind words and kind company. Even if that company was mostly spent in silence together as they studied. The young boy using him shamelessly as a shield.

All whilst continuously waiting for Hannibal to slip. To show his ulterior motives for their acquaintanceship. A thing he wasn’t entirely wrong to suspect. The boy was a curiosity. One Hannibal wanted to unravel until all his secrets were all laid bare for his perusal. Secrets the boy kept a tight lid on. Resisting all attempts at prying. Hannibal admired it as much as he felt the edge of frustration at seeing glimpses and peaks at what lay beneath the meek beaten down surface Will presented and yet getting no closer to what made Will stand out so when in fact the boy wished to blend in. To be unpickable from amongst the crowd.

And yet, here with the dog unaware that he was being watched. Will was… breathtaking in his unbridled joy in the presence of the simple unconditional love and acceptance of an animal. And Hannibal knew with a certainty that should shock him but didn’t, wanted that joy to be pointed at him.

Only at him. Unreasonable perhaps. But he’d never claimed to be reasonable. He’d always been selfish in his desires. Had always been selfish and possessive of those he considered his. It was a short list. One that Will had suddenly found himself on without even trying. Again, Hannibal should resent it. Should seek to be rid of the boy and the unsettling effect he was having on Hannibal’s carefully crafted and aligned world.

The addition of Will into his life as something more as something _his_ … could have catastrophic consequences.

Hannibal had plans after all. Carefully crafted ones that would cater to his needs as he gained the skills he needed to do as he wished to those undeserving of the very air that they breathed to continue adding to the ugliness of a world already so full of the hideous and yet…

There was an edge of something to Will… something Hannibal couldn’t put his finger on. It annoyed and enthralled him in turn. That something he usually found so easy was proving so elusive in this one boy.

What made it so hard to get a proper read on him? It was like he shifted. The edges of his personality shifting at any given moment without rhyme or reason. In fact, the only thing Hannibal was sure of with Will. Was that there was a darkness in him. One that was buried deep at his core. One that was being smothered by Will with a single-minded determination to fit in with the expectations of those around them.

People that were hardly worth consideration Will was giving them. It made Hannibal want to sneer in distaste at such a self-destructive thing. To smother ones potential for the sheep and pigs that seemed to make up the human race.

And Hannibal. He wanted more. More than solving the curiosity that was Will Graham. More than adding kindling to the slightest spark of darkness that resided in Will’s startlingly blue eyes and what it smolder into a blazing fire when Hannibal learned exactly which branches to poke at, if only to watch it burn itself out along with the trio of pigs whose ugliness the world could do without.

It’d be quite the spectacle he was sure. To see Will reap his well-deserved vengeance. To reap a reckoning on the three for their remorseless torment on their underclassmen. And yet now, in the blink of an eye. In the shadow of the glow of a single smile, Hannibal knew that coaxing his young friend into self-destructing wasn’t what he wanted. At least, not all he wanted.

Not anymore.

No, he was fond. He truly liked the boy and wanted. He ached for the want of him to live the life he deserved. The life beyond that what he had now. A life where he stood above those that would tear him down.

A life where Will stood tall with pride, not stooped over with the shame inflicted upon him by those whose opinions meant nothing and shouldn’t mean anything to one such as Will. Will, who had the potential to be so much more than what he was currently content to let himself be. Will, who had a darkness that had the potential to complement his own if only he’d let himself see it for the beautiful thing that it was.

To be above the masses that surrounded them. To stand apart from the herd in their exceptionality. To delight in it.

Hannibal had never wanted a friend before. Hadn’t even considered the need. Why would he want to befriend a pig? But Will wasn’t a pig. No, Will was… exceptional. And now that an opportunity had presented itself, Hannibal found he wanted it.

Almost needed it.

And if his attempt at friendship should backfire. If Will should prove to continue to shun rather than embrace. Well, Hannibal could dispose of him. It’d be simple enough. Will was an outcast. Considered strange by many at the school. It’d be easy for everyone to assume that Will had simply ran away. Especially if the well mannered and generally liked by his peers and teachers alike were to mention in the right ears that Will had seemed rather unhappy despite his best efforts to make him feel included.

Well, they’d hardly question it. In fact, they’d be relieved. And soon Will would be all but forgotten. If it came to that, but Hannibal, as he watched the dog bound back over to Will, proudly bearing his retrieved stick, found that he hoped that it wouldn’t.

As Will retrieved the stick, he seemed to become aware of the eyes on him as he suddenly paused, his joyous expression receding as instinctual wariness took its place, as stick in hand he looked up and turned his head, scanning his surroundings until his gaze landed on Hannibal.

Who was only mildly mollified that the wary expression receded into only a slight cautiousness and he was graced with uncertain smile. The boy paused as if unsure what to do in this scenario. If Hannibal wanted him to approach or be acknowledged at all.

Hannibal raised a hand in greeting, before taking in the traffic and crossing the road, watching as Will’s tension eased slightly as that particular uncertainty was settled. Even looking somewhat pleased, to Hannibal’s pleasure, that he’d been acknowledged by the older boy.

“Hello Will.”

“Hi Hannibal,” Will replied, adjusting his ill-fitting glasses on his nose self-consciously.

“This is a pleasant surprise,” Hannibal smiled, “And who’s this?” he indicated the dog, letting the mutt sniff at his fingers. The dog sniffing cautiously before backing off, content to remain by Will’s legs rather then explore the new human.

“Um, I dunno. I was thinking Rusty. Cos, he was wrestling with a rusted over tin can when I found him,” Will explained only to flush and look down, “Not that he’s mine or anything. Can’t keep a dog, we move around too much. Wouldn’t be fair to them.”

Hannibal hummed his understanding, regarding Will with knowing eyes as he commented, “Rusty, must have been hungry to be wrestling with rusted cans.”

Will nodded, “Yeah. He was. Nothing a bit of food didn’t fix though.”

“Well, seeing as Rusty here has been fed,” Hannibal started jovially, “Perhaps we should see about feeding you now, hmm?”

“Oh… you don’t have too. I’ve…”

“Fed you lunch to your friend here. Yes, I’m aware,” Hannibal stated, pinning the younger boy with a look that dared him to argue. Will’s chin tilted with stubborn defiance, “I insist,” Hannibal stated kindly but firmly before Will couldn’t even draw the breath to begin whatever argument he was going to make, “I was heading home to make myself some lunch anyway,” a lie, but it was of no consequence. His errands paled in comparison to spending the afternoon with Will for as long as he could manage to keep the boy with him before the boy retreated, “Rusty is welcome as well of course,” he added as he started walking, “I’ve got backyard he should enjoy exploring. I won’t even mind if he digs,” he winked at Will who’d started after him. Unable to find it in himself to say ‘no’ in the face of such kindness.

“And your parents won’t mind?” Will asked a tad dubiously.

“I live alone.”

“Alone?!” Will exclaimed in his surprise, before flushing darkly, “Sorry that was rude.”

“Expected curiosity,” Hannibal waved it off with a slight smile, eyes fond. Endearing boy, “My Aunt and Uncle very supportive of my ambitions and education. So, when I expressed my desire to study in America. They made the arrangements.”

Will nodded firmly biting down on the question that rose up. He’d already put his foot in his mouth once already today. He didn’t to ask another insensitive question so soon after blurting out the first! Besides it wasn’t like he couldn’t imagine the reasons why Hannibal might have been living with an Aunt and Uncle instead of a mum and dad… he cut that train of thought off. He didn’t want to start down that path.

It wouldn’t lead to anything good.

“I’ll fill them up,” he announced, “Any holes, Rusty digs. I’ll fill them up before I go,” he clarified.

“Hardly necessary.”

“I insist,” Will stated unintentionally mimicking Hannibal’s tone, his Southern accent slipping slightly into something more European.

“Then it would be rude of me to be anything but grateful,” Hannibal responded eyes creasing slightly with a smile, maroon depths fond but burning with curiosity, having caught the shift in Will’s voice. Something that he had noticed more than once.

Curious, curious boy. One day you’ll share with me all your secrets. _And perhaps one day… if you’ve earned it. Only if you’ve earned it. I shall share with you all of mine._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of new tags. 
> 
> This chapter is shorter than I thought it would be. But, that's just how it seems to go with these two boys. It's either waaay longer or shorter than expected lol. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

**CHAPTER 2**

It truly was gratifying Hannibal mused as he watched Will eat the simple offering of salad sandwiches he’d put together for them. Though _eat_ was putting it mildly. The younger boy was devouring them and making sounds of appreciation. Sounds Hannibal was certain that Will was completely unaware of making as he did.

The boy paused as he started to lick his fingers clean of the crumbs seemingly becoming aware of Hannibal’s gaze as he flushed darkly, “Sorry,” he mumbled, “They were just really good. I didn’t know sandwiches could taste that good.”

“Don’t be. I’m glad you enjoyed them. If you’re still hungry, please help yourself,” Hannibal offered, shifting his own barely touched plate of sandwiches that were neatly sliced into triangles so that it sat between them in offering.

Will shook his head, “No… I mean no thanks,” he stuttered out awkwardly even as he eyed the triangles with ill-disguised longing.

Hannibal hummed softly but didn’t move to shift his plate back towards himself, instead he got up and stepped purposefully over to his fridge. It was a new discovery about himself. This gratification he got after having nourished another with something he’d made. It was something that warranted further experimentation. Would he feel the same gratification in response to nourishing anyone or perhaps it had something to do with the fact that it was Will whom he was providing nourishment for?

Will, who had been so gratifying in his wordless and obvious appreciation for the food put in front of him. Even if his table manners where somewhat lacking even as they subtly adjusted to match his own almost fluidly. Small corrections made as the younger boy noticed and adopted them. He wasn’t sure if the younger boy was learning or mimicking.

Hannibal turned from the fridge, judge of chilled lightly sweetened lemon water in hand. He smiled as his gaze immediately returned to Will to see his hands hidden under the table and eyes on the sandwiches as if doing his best to resist the temptation of snagging himself one of the triangles off Hannibal’s offered plate.

“Eat if your still hungry, Will,” he urged as he refilled their glasses, “I’d be a poor host if I let a guest, let alone someone I consider a friend leave my home hungry. In fact back home. It would be considered the height of rudeness for a host to let a guest leave hungry,” he stated as he turned to make his way back over to his fridge to return the jug, “So, please Will. Eat.”

“Ok,” came Will’s reply, voice soft with a shyness that had Hannibal feeling a warmth in the pit of his stomach. He turned from the fridge, his eyes smiling at the sight of Will holding a triangle with both hands. A bite taken out of the top of it.

Endearing boy.

“Thanks, Hannibal.”

“My pleasure, Will,” it shocked him mildly just how true the sentiment was as he said it. It was a deep visceral feeling as he watched Will easily devour the triangle with a quiet relish now that he’d sated the worst of his hunger. And then timidly reach for another, eyes glancing up at Hannibal as if searching for a reproach and then when seeing none, grabbed a second.

Hannibal grabbed another triangle for himself, if only to encourage the younger boy to keep eating. The younger boy could stand to put on more than a few pounds. It made him wonder just how often he got to eat at home and how well.

Will swallowed stunning blue eyes curious as he stared across the counter at Hannibal, “Where is home for you?”

Hannibal was silent a moment, considering, the moment extending long enough for Will to look away, focusing his gaze on his triangle rather than Hannibal’s cheekbone, “Lithuania,” he finally replied, “Though, I spent most of my adolescence in France. What of you Will, where do you consider home?”

Will shrugged and took a bit of his triangle, buying himself a few short moments as he chewed and swallowed his food, “All over really. Spent more time in the car and on the docks than any one place,” he adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose, feeling self-conscious and like he’d revealed more than he’d intended as Hannibal continued to gaze at him like what he was saying was the most important thing in this moment. It was an unfamiliar but not unpleasant feeling to have Hannibal’s complete attention. In fact, it felt good. Though the intensity of it was almost – intimidating in a way, but Will found most attention from people intimidating so that was more about him than the older boy, “I was born in Louisiana, though. Spent a lot of time in New Orleans,” he added something about Hannibal’s attention urging him to keep talking, “Had a grandma there…” he trailed off with a small helpless shrug.

“So you know French?”

Will snorted, “I know some Creole. Don’t think that counts.”

Hannibal smiled, “No. Though I have to say I’m curious to hear some if you’d be so kind. I’ve never heard Creole spoken before.”

Will blinked, cheeks heating with slight embarrassment for no particular reason he could define, only knowing that if he tried, he’d no doubt trip over his tongue, “Maybe one day…” he murmured, before feeling a little bold, “If you’ll speak some Lithuanian. Can’t say I’ve ever heard that language before.”

Hannibal blinked slowly, almost catlike in his stillness as if he hadn’t been expecting that before he smiled once more.

Apparently amused as far as Will could tell. Which, he was learning, wasn’t easy. Hannibal didn’t emote like others he’d met. It was like everyone else was a raging storm, but Hannibal was a quiet stream. A relief to Will’s often overwhelmed senses that made eye contact difficult. Something he still hadn’t quite managed to do more than twice during their acquaintance. Not that Hannibal seemed to mind the lack of direct eye contact.

Or if he did, he never mentioned it.

“A quid pro quo,” Hannibal mused aloud and then smiled wider, as if oddly pleased by the idea, “Yes, very well,” he nodded, some of his fringe falling free from where it had been swept back to hang over his forehead, “When you let me hear your Creole, I shall return the favor and speak something in Lithuanian.”

Will stared at it for a moment, unable to help but appreciate how it softened the older boy’s sharply defined features. He blushed realizing that he was staring inappropriately, probably weirdly. It’d just be his luck to drive away the only person for as long as he could remember that was interested in being his friend.

He looked away and nodded jerkily, “Ok,” he murmured his agreement to the half-eaten triangle in his hands.

Feeling Hannibal’s eyes on him like a physical burn. He took a bite of his sandwich to stop himself from babbling nonsensically.

 _Beautiful boy_. Hannibal couldn’t help but think fondly, maroon eyes still creased with his smile. It was just a shame that he was clad in such sad baggy clothes. Instead of clad in the finest that showed him off as he deserved.

It was a travesty really. A lot of things in Will’s life were, Hannibal was realizing and as far as he was concerned it just wouldn’t do. 

Not at all. 

Will deserved so much better. And Hannibal was determined to do what as much as he could as little as that was at this time, to ensure that it happened. And that Will realized he deserved it. And would receive all of it from Hannibal’s hand.

Hannibal shifted slightly in his seat as the very thought stroked something deep and possessive inside him. Something he hadn’t felt for another human being since… he slammed the door closed and locked it at that thought.

Firmly turning his thoughts from it. Even as the soft joyous sound of a toddlers tinkling bell like laugh echoed up from the depths of his mind to haunt him.

Hannibal slid from his seat, “Shall I give you a tour of my home?” he offered and got a surprised blink from Will, who stared at him for a moment as if sensing something of Hannibal’s change of mood, before he nodded, dusting off his fingers over the plate and sliding to his feet.

Hannibal slowly Will through the house. Focusing his attention entirely on the younger boy for the entirety of his visit, stretching it out as reasonably as he could, before Will mumbled his excuses shifting from foot to foot about having to get home before his dad started to worry.

Though, Hannibal couldn’t help but wonder just how much Mr. Graham did care about Will’s whereabouts. And if Will really wanted to get home before he felt like he’d wear out his welcome in Hannibal’s home.

Or if there was another reason. Will didn’t speak much of his dad. Just that he worked long hours, to which Hannibal intuited that Will was often left to fend for himself. Hannibal continued to muse on Will Graham and his possible circumstances with the older Graham as he started to look into preparing dinner. Having been unsuccessful in his attempts to convince Will into allowing him to feed him for a second time that day…

Thoughts that led him to frown as he couldn’t help what sad fair Will would be eating for dinner when could have been seated at his table instead and being fed a quality meal full of nutrition and not some overly processed sludge from a can.

He shuddered to think how often Will was forced to consume such things and consider it a proper source of food. 

Well, he’d have to see about fixing that. How could he not want to when his Will had shown such pleasure at such simple a fair as a well put together salad sandwich. Which, for him had been rather hastily thrown together and not at all up to his usual impeccable standards.


End file.
